Fishing rod holders of the type used on marine vessels, such as sport fishing and pleasure boats, generally include a hollow tube in which the butt end of a fishing rod can be inserted to hold a fishing rod in a generally upright, angled or vertical, position for purposes of storage or to hold the rod while fishing. Such fishing rod holders commonly include a mounting bezel surrounding the mouth of the tube. The mounting bezel is typically provided with a plurality of holes for receiving fasteners which can be inserted through the body of the mounting bezel and a panel of the vessel in order to attach the rod holder to the vessel. Machine screws, bolts or wood screws are generally used and are inserted such that the top of the head of the screws remain visible on the exposed upper surface of the mounting bezel after the fishing rod holder has been installed. Because of their visibility on the upper surface of the bezel, the fasteners detract from the appearance of the installation. Irregularities such as driving slots or holes in the heads of the fasteners are also prone to retain dirt and water, a condition which is even more unsightly and promotes corrosion of the fasteners and the mounting bezel itself.